Taichi's Angel
by devo242
Summary: TaixGatomon/Angewomon pairing, that means this stories pairing is Taichi and Angewomon. Also read inside for summary,and if you don't like that don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Taichi's Angel**_

* * *

**This is an Fanfiction pairing that has been stuck in my head for a while. I am also surprised no one else has at least done a story about this pair as well, besides the one other story I read for this pairing is called ****Best For Last**** by ****Cryus the Virus.**** So on a side note; this is my first time attempting a romance story of any kind so please no flaming. For this story, you need at least a basic understanding of the first two seasons of Digimon. Also for those who don't know how Taichi looks like, here is a link to a picture of him:**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I devo242 do not own Digimon, It is either owned by Mamoru Hosoda or Hiroyuki Kakudou**

* * *

"…**," = speech**

'…**,' = thoughts**

* * *

Summary:

After the last battle with Armageddemon, the digidestined crew has been relaxing and started to have a normal life. However, their leader Taichi Yagami has been getting love letters from a secret admirer who is apparently to shy to confess. These letters have been sent to him for a few months now and they have made him crazy due to him trying to figure out who is sending them and because of the raw amount of emotion put inside each letter (not that he would admit it).

Summary end

* * *

Story starting

As of now our digidestined leader of courage is checking his mailbox, and as he does so he sees a simple letter with his name on it written in a very elegant handwriting. He then walks back to his room letter in hand, but not before waving to Agumon and Gatomon who have stayed home as the rest of his family are out for a two day trip sponsored by Kari's school. As he sits in his room and on his bed, he starts to read the letter to homself.

(Letter contents beginning)

My Dearest Taichi,

I don't know how to get my feelings out on this letter and show how powerful they are. So instead of another lengthy love letter trying to describe my feelings to you, I would like to meet you face to face and show you how I feel instead. If you agree to meet me, then come to the riverbed right outside of town (the one were Gatomon got kidnapped by Myotismon during Digimon Adventure ep. 34) tomorrow just before the sun sets. If you do decide to show up, I will reveal who I am to you. If you don't show up, then I will stop sending these letters.

Hopefully,

Your secret admirer and possible future lover

(Letter content end)

Letter in hand Taichi starts to once again think on who could have sent these past and present to him.

"What the, she wants to finally meet after all this time," Taichi whispers to himself.

'I wonder who it could be,' he thought to himself. 'Can't be Yolie, she's with Ken', he always thought they were made for each other because they balance each other out.

'Can't be Mimi, she halfway across the world and if remember correctly she is with an American digidestined,' he thought as he crossed another girl on his mental check list.

'My god, I hope it isn't Jun she freaks me out," indeed, she had habits that freaked him out (For example, being a rapid Matt fangirl).

'The last girl who I can think of is Sora, but there is no way in heaven that's possible, she's with Matt,' he bitterly thought. Sora was a sour subject in his mind because while they've been best friends since they were little kids, he started to develop a crush on here as they grew up. However when he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out at Matt's Christmas concert, he sadly found out that the girl he had been crushing on was going to ask out the digidestined of friendship. So instead of confessing to her, he decided to help Sora by being her friend and boosting her confidence so she could ask Matt out instead of chickening out like he did.

"Really though, who would have a crush on me. I'm just some soccer jock who does slightly better than average in school," (ever notice in most form of cartoon/ anime that the soccer guy is generally a nice guy but never really gets the girl? Just asking out loud to you readers) he said to himself. He then looks at the clock and it show s that it is 4:34 pm and that leaves him about two hours before the sun sets.

As Taichi is lost in his thoughts, several noises bring him back to reality. Crash, BAM, CRASH, BREAK, MEOW, "LIGHTENING PAW, PEPPER BREATH, TAKE THAT, EAT THIS SUCKA, YOUR MINE YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD, BURN YOU FURBALL," two voices rang out through the apartment. He can only guess what happened in the living room and or kitchen, Agumon with his infinite hunger got hungry and tried to get something to eat. Only for his lack of size in his rookie form to knock something over, which then probably broke something. Causing Gatomon to get angry at the dragon/ dinosaur Digimon for breaking something and punched then chastised him for his error, only for Agumon to retaliate back; and it was always a bad idea for a fight to start out between these two. As a sweatdrop grew on the back of his head he headed out to stop this potential disaster in the making from happening.

"Talk about a well needed distraction to get your mind off your problems," he muttered. As he walked out of his room, he saw something that was odd even for him (hey the guy went to a world with digital monsters. It would take something big to affect him). He saw Agumon inside a fort of the canned foods that would normally be inside the pantry, and Gatomon taking furniture around the apartment to make a mini castle, and each were launching items around the house to get one another. 'Well, this is odd. Better stop it here before this mess gets any more out of hand,' he thought as he quickly ran back into his room to get Kari's old whistle.

"WHEEOWHEEEEEEE," the noise echoed around the entire room as Taichi blew on that whistle getting the attention of two Digimon with sensitive hearing. As he saw that his idea worked, he looked at both Digimon and asked "Okay, what happened?"

Both Digimon; the dragonic dinosaur and fiery Kitten looked at one another while pointing at each other with their respective claws or paws and said at the same time as loud as they can "HE/ SHE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Fin

**And that's a wrap; this story will only have three chapters to it as that is all I need to finish up.**


	2. Sorry

Hello readers, I'm taking a short break in this story as my latest chapter was a huge letdown to many people including myself. So to fix this problem, I have taken down chapter 2 so I can rewrite it so I can fix its flaws that SugarSpiral pointed out to me. On a final note, the new version of chapter 2 will be out by next week. This devo242 signing of and asking for tips on how to write a better story from my writing fanatic friends from my neighborhood.


End file.
